


Bones One Shots

by Social_lee_awkward



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sad, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_lee_awkward/pseuds/Social_lee_awkward
Summary: Random one shots. You'll laugh and cry and wanna die because you're reading smut with your mother sitting right beside you after the last chapter you read was all about death.
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Camille Saroyan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 33





	1. Cause of Death: A Broken Heart

"Dearly beloved..." Father Jacob began to say, but Brennan ignored him. She was being consumed by the memories of Christine, Hank, and Booth.

She stayed at the funeral, some how keeping herself from crying. Her friends would come over and say how sorry they are for her loss and blah blah blah.

It didn't matter how sorry they were for her loss, no amount of sorrys will bring her family back.

Brennan had shut herself down. She refused to lose anyone else.

After the funeral, she locked herself in her bedroom, but couldn't stand it. The smell of Booth's cologne surrounded her. She refused to cry. She grabbed a can of Frebreeze and sprayed it around her room. That's better.

Brennan crawled into bed and stayed there for days. She didn't eat. She only left her bed to go to the bathroom. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Finally, Sweets came back from his mini vacation. He walked into the Lab with a smile on his face. Everyone was up on the platform, but Brennan wasn't.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

Angela barely choked out, "Booth, Christine, and Hank died. She's locked herself in her bedroom."

"What happened?"

"Bones, I don't understand why you're so against it! I figured you'd be thrilled," Booth growled. Booth had rented out a cabin in Washington state so that they could all go up there for vacation.

"I am thrilled, but I have work!"

Booth groaned, "When will your family be more important than your job?"

That's when it happened. A car T-boned their car, causing them to roll and crash into a building.

Brennan woke up a couple days later. She was informed that Hank and Christine died on impact. Booth died from blood loss. 

Booth had sheilded Brennan, protecting her from any damage. She managed to only have a few bruises and cuts, but she was put in a coma.

Sweets automatically left the Jeffersonian and drove to Brennan's house. He was absolutely furious no one ever told him and that he missed the funeral.

Sweets let himself into the home and walked around, soon finding himself in Brennan's bedroom.

He saw her lying in the bed, covers over her body.

"Temperance, get up," he said.

She didn't move.

"Look," he sat on the bed, "You need to get up. Booth wouldn't be happy seeing you like this."

She didn't move, so he pulled off her blanket.

She was still. Too still.

"Temperance?"

Her skin was pale and her eyes were open. They looked as if all the life that had once filled them, had drained.

Sweets shook her. Getting no response, he called 911.

The paramedics took her in and a doctor confirmed that the cause of death was literally a broken heart. It doesn't happen alot, but it can happen and it did.

Temperance lost everything. Maybe she wasn't the cold, heartless doctor people thought.


	2. Nightmares to Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5
> 
> The actions of drunken Booth after being rejected by the one woman who made him happy.

"I just-I don't-I can't..." Booth didn't know how to explain how to explain how he was feeling. Broken. 

He sighed as he took another shot.

"Booth, you've had enough," Aldo sighed, "Go home. It will all be better in the morning."

Booth laughed, "I-I wish I could say that was true. But it isn't! It won't be better!" he started crying again, "I have never felt the way I feel about her for anyone else ever."

"You said that about Rebec-"

"Bones stopped the nightmares," Booth growled, "The ones about the war. The ones about my father. All of them."

"Booth! It will get better j-"

"WHEN?!? WHEN DOES IT GET BETTER?!?! WHEN HAS LIFE EVER GOTTEN BETTER FOR ME?!?!? IT NEVER GETS BETTER!!!!" Booth began crying, "It hurts," he pointed at his heart, "Its always hurts."

"Booth, go home," Aldo ordered.

"You're right. I should."

Booth took the bottle off the bar and walked out of Paradise Lost. He always wondered why the name "Paradise Lost," but now he knew.

Brennan was his partner. His friend. His coworker. His crush. His love. His everything.

Temperance Brennan was his paradise.

Booth finally told her how he felt. How he's loved her since the first case. She was supposed to love him back. Everyone saw that they loved each other. But Brennan didn't say she loved him.

"I'm not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how."

His paradise was lost and when he lost his paradise, he found himself with an empty bottle. 

"You'll change, Bones. I know you will," Booth muttered to himself as he then took a drink out of the bottle. 

He stumbled down the streets of Washington, D.C. to his lonely apartment. He walked inside and looked around. He wasn't ever there, really. He was always with Brennan. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink. Realizing the bottle was empty, Booth threw the bottle angrily at the wall.

The bottle shattered against the wall. Booth was angry, tossing every object in his path across the room, until he got to a single object.

A small picture frame containing a picture of Brennan and Parker, smiling on the swings at a park a few blocks away. 

Booth clutched the picture to his chest and dropped to the floor, sobbing.

"After everything I've been through, I can't get a single chance to be happy," he cried, "Why am I not allowed to be happy?!"

He cried himself to sleep on the floor. Dreams of Brennan flooded his brain.

Booth woke up hungover, begging God that what happened last night didn't happen and was only a dream.

But it wasn't.

Booth made himself some coffee and began cleaning his mess he made.

"You'll fall out of love with her one day," he thought, then chuckled and muttered, "Who am I kidding?"


	3. A Moment You'll Never Remember And A Night You'll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU with bits of season 5
> 
> Booth and Brennan recount the night that they first met at a party in high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is cringe, I wrote it a few years ago.

"So you two met while investigating the Gemma Arrington case?" Sweets asked.

Booth and Brennan replied at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes- wait, Bones?" Booth looked at her.

"We met in high school at Clyde Richardson's party my senior year..."

Clyde's party...

"Temperature! What are you doing here?" hissed Katlynn Bishop.

"I was invited by a friend of mine, so I came. I'm not looking for trouble!" Brennan replied, backing away from the girl with perfect blonde hair and perfect skin tone and perfect everything.

"If you're not looking for trouble, I'd advise you to stay away from Clyde!" she growled.

"Yes, Katlynn..." Brennan sighed quietly as she walked around the blonde bimbo and into the party.

Brennan walked into the party and looked around. Rainbow lights, drunk idiots, dancing, music, alcohol, weed smoke, this really wasn't her scene. She hated parties, but she wanted to support her friend... whom of which was no where to be seen.

That's when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly checked her messsge:

"Sry tempe. Puking @ home. C u mon" -GiGi

"Fuck!" Brennan said quietly as she walked over to a table that was covered in liquor bottles. She took a bottle of wine that she began drinking.

That's when a guy walked over to her, "Heyyyy, there Temperature!"

His speech was slurred as he stumbled towards her. 

She sighed, "What do you want, Dalton?"

"I want to have you in my bed," he grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him, even though she was pulling away and pushing him.

"Let go!" Brennan demanded.

"C'mon, Temp-"

"Get your filthy paws of my girlfriend!" a voice growled and a big arm pulled her away from the drunken idiot.

"What?" Dalton asked.

Brennan, not wanting to be bothered by Dalton, hissed, "You heard the man!" she wrapped her arms around her savior's waist.

Dalton sighed and scurried off in defeat. Brennan turned around and stared up at the man the helped her out. It was him!!! Seeley Booth!

PRESENT DAY

"Wait... you're the girl from Clyde's party?!?" Booth asked, in shock.

"Do you remember anything from that night?!"

"I remembered everything but your name," Booth admitted quietly, "I wanted to see you at school again, but you were gone before I had the chance to say goodbye. Then, by the time I saw you again, I pushed all thoughts of you out of my mind. Plus, you had... matured alot since then!"

Sweets listened intently to their conversation, making note of everything they said.

"It's okay. I forgot that it was you until we kissed during the Arrington case," Brennan admitted blushing.

"So... Booth rescued you, did you know him before the incident?" Sweets asked.

"Not really, I knew of him, though. Everyone did. He was the sweet, charming, hot, athletic, dreambus!"

"It's dreamboat, Bones. Not dreambus," Booth informed her, then asked, "Wait... you thought I was attractive?"

"Everyone did!" Brennan giggled, "Even me. I had a massive crush on you," she blushed.

"Tell me what happened next!" Sweets begged.

CLYDE'S PARTY

"Hi," Booth awkwardly smiled, "I'm Seeley."

"I'm Temperance," she smiled.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Likewise."

Booth and Brennan ended up just standing by the liquor table, constantly talking or drinking.

Finally, Booth popped the question:

"Hey, Tempe," he smirked, "No one's home at my place right now. How about we-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brennan exclaimed as she kissed Booth with lust and passion.

Booth kissed her back, pinning her up against the nearest wall.

They didn't realize anyone was looking at them until someone exclaimed, "Oh my God!! Who is Seeley Booth making out with?!"

Booth and Brennan stopped kissing and looked at the girl that was staring at them... well... now they were looking at basically the entire party because everyone had their eyes on them.

"Oh my God! Temperature???" Katlynn hissed in disgust.

"That's me," Brennan replied and awkwardly waved at the people around them.

"Alright, show's over!" Booth said, "Let's go, Temperance."

Brennan began walking towards the enterance. Booth smacked her ass as he then began to walk with her.

No one looked away from the pair until the were out the front door and the door was closed.

Booth NEVER just kissed some girl at a party! Let alone a nobody like Brennan! Booth was a Catholic boy that was taught, 'no sex until marriage or else God hates you.'

Brennan and Booth walked to Booth's house, which wasn't even a block away. As soon as they walked in and closed the door, they began kissing. Booth pinned her back against the door, literally ripping open her button up blouse, revealing her pink and silky bra. Booth pulled her shirt off of her and tossed it over his shoulder. Booth and Brennan only stopped kissing so Brennan could pull off Booth's shirt. Brennan ran her hand over his abs, causing Booth to smirk. 

Booth kissed her as he popped her bra off and dropped it on to the floor. Booth lifted Brennan up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom. 

Booth laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, pulling off her jeans. He rubbed her through her panties for a moment, making Brennan moan and buck her hips up. Booth smirked then took off her panties and tossed them onto the floor. 

Booth just starred down at her body in awe. Sure, Brennan's boobs weren't massive and no, Brennan didn't really have curves, but Booth thought she was beautiful anyway.

Booth kissed on Brennan's neck as he played with her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples and causing her to shutter.

Brennan moaned and groaned at his touch as she undid his belt and took off his jeans.

"Eager, are we?" Booth chuckled in her ear.

"Just fuck me! Fuck me now!!" She whined.

Booth didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly pulled off his boxers. Booth quickly spread her legs open and just before he thrusted into her, Brennan said, "This is my first time, so please be gentle."

Booth smiled, knowing that this absolutely stunning woman was giving her virginity to him and he was giving his virginity to her.

Booth slowly entered her and Brennan whimpered. He didn't dare move. He stared into her eyes. Those hypnotizing, sapphire eyes.

Brennan soon nodded for him to move and he did. He slowly moved in and out of her. Brennan made small noises of pain, but then she began moaning.

"Aaahh fuck!! Oh, Seeley! Faster baby!!! Ooohhh God!!" Brennan was practically screaming 

Booth agreed with every demand, moving faster and harder.

Finally, Brennan screamed as she came all over Booth's massive member.

Booth let out a loud moan as he came inside her.

PRESENT DAY

"So wait! You two slept together?!" Sweets asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It was an amazing night that I'll never forget," Brennan smiled.

"Just saying, Bones, you didn't need to go into such graphic detail," Booth muttered, hiding his face in his face, which was red with embarassment.

"I agree. You could've just said that you two had sex," Sweets muttered, also embarassed.

"You should've told me to stop. I'm not socially adept enough to know what to say and what not to say," she said innocently.

Booth mentally face palmed.

"Anyway, so you two had sex, then what?" Sweets asked.

"I woke up, remembering everything that happened the night before, then I left while Booth was sleeping. I went to a drug store and bought a morning after pill. Those things are way too expensive, by the way. Once I got home, my foster parents told me that my social worker was on her way to pick me up and take me to a new foster home," Brennan answered.

"That's why you left. You should have given me your number or something," Booth said, biting his nails.

"Why? You had better things to do, like football and basketball," Brennan muttered, looking down.

"Because-oh, I don't know-because I had a huge crush on you and I wanted to be with you then, just as much as I want to be with you now!" Booth admitted.

"What do you mean?" Brennan looked at him.

"I have to spell everything out for you," he chuckled, "What I'm saying is Sweets was right. I'm in love with you, Bones."


	4. When the Sun Met the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before season one
> 
> When Jack and Angela first meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short!

HODGINS' POV

When I first met Angela, I had just gotten out of a relationship. I was bitter and angry at the world. Key word there: was. I was angry until I met Angela.

I was in my office, snapping my rubber band against my wrist, over and over and over. Goodman was being a dumbass, as usual, and I was getting really pissed off, when Dr. B walked in with a stunningly beautiful women beside her. The most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. 

"Hodgins, this is Angela Montenegro. She will be doing facial reconstructions," she said with a bright smile. Dr. Brennan was actually smiling? She usually has a serious face at work, not that I'm complaining. I'm glad to see her smile.

"Hello, Miss Montenegro. I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins. I'm the entemologist, mineralogist, and botanist."

"What does that mean?" she asked as Brennan got a call, causing her to leave the room.

"Well, I work with bugs, plants, sediment-"

"So you're the bug and slime guy?"

Wow, I actually love that title.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," I replied with a smile.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Jack," she said then went to go find Brennan.

That was the day I lost my heart to a girl with gorgeous ebony hair.


	5. I Just Love You a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between seasons 6 and 7
> 
> Booth and pregnant Brennan spend time together, just the two and a half of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short too, but I really loved writing this.

Brennan woke up fairly early in Booth's tight embrace. She smiled, watching the man's chest rise and fall. She gently kissed his lips and got an almost immediate reaction. She giggled, pulling away from his lips. Booth smiled as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Booth said, causing Brennan to blush.

Sure, she's been called beautiful tons of times, but she only believed Booth when he says it because she knows he's sincere. 

"Good morning," she replied then kissed him softly, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I always sleep well when you're next to me."

Brennan began blushing again, causing Booth too chuckle. She blushed even more as she buried her face in his chest.

"Why are you always so sweet to me? No one else has ever made me feel as wanted or loved as much as you do," she asked quietly, so quiet that Booth barely heard her.

"Well," he replied as he played with her hair, "none of those other guys truly loved you the way I do."

Brennan smiled as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you so much."

Brennan felt something weird, which made her feel uneasy. It took her a couple seconds to realize what it was and when she did, she took Booth's hand and placed it against her stomach.

"Feel that?" She asked, grinning.

He nodded and smiled.

"That's the first time I've ever felt the baby kick," she said with a soft smile.

Booth smiled then kissed her belly. Brennan gently pet Booth's hair. He smiled up at her and just stared into her sapphire eyes. She blushed and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you a lot."


	6. Sour Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season six
> 
> Influenced by the song "Daddy" by Korn, which is very triggering for those who have suffered sexual abuse.
> 
> Brennan has a nightmare about her past.

"Tempe," the disgusting voice called, making Brennan's skin crawl. She was in the body of her fifteen year old self again, causing her to feel as tiny as a mouse. She wore a simple nightgown. She was in a dark room with a spotlight on her. No furniture, no windows, no walls, just the room. The ground below her was cold and grey, hurting her feet.

"Y-yes, sir?" her voice was shaking and her body was trembling.

"You know what to do, little girl," the voice replied. She heard footsteps come towards her, causing her heart to pound. 

One step. Two steps. Three steps. The man with the disgusting voice and the disgusting desires was now in the spotlight with Brennan. Most of his teeth were rotted from meth use. He was in his thirties. He was taller than Brennan and had a huge beer belly. He looked like your average hick. He only wore his boxers and she could see he was ready for her. Her eyes started to water, "No, I don't want to. Please, not again."

"Filthy dogs like you will obey their master!" he growled as he back handed her, causing her to fall onto the floor. Before Brennan could react, the man was on top of her. He grabbed the collar of her baby blue nightgown and ripped it in half all the way down the front. 

"Stop it! Please!" Brennan screamed, receiving a hand around her throat as punishment. 

"Are you sure you didn't want this to happen, Tempe? Because you're the little slut who isn't wearing underwear," he said with a smirk as he played with one of her breasts then he put her nipple in his mouth, moaning as he sucked on it. 

Temperance started sobbing. The first night she got to this foster home, this man made her throw away her underwear. 

He then took off his boxers and within seconds of doing so, he shoved himself into Temperance. His hand around her throat didn't stop her from letting out a bloodcurdling scream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brennan woke up, jumping up to a sitting position as she did so. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. She turned on her lamp and looked around her room. She was in her bedroom alone. She wasn't fifteen. Realizing that it was all a dream, she let herself bawl. 

You're all alone, Temperance, she thought to herself, No one will ever be there for you when you wake up like this. No one cares about you. No one cared back then, no one will care now. Go back to sleep and try to never wake up. In death, you'll still be alone and if there's a hell, you'll be all alone there, too. 

Brennan sighed through her tears. She couldn't be alone tonight, so she grabbed her phone. She couldn't call Cam because she'd just be mad if Brennan called her this late. Jack and Angela would not appreciate a phone call right now, since they're preparing for the baby to come. Sweets would give her a huge psychology lesson. It would be inappropriate to call one of her interns. Russ would wallow in self pity for not being there for her. The only person she could call was Booth. 

She dialed Booth's number and waited for an answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Booth woke up to a phone call from his beloved Bones. He checked the time then answered, "Bones, why are you calling me at two am?"

Brennan sniffled and replied, "You're right. I'm sorry. Calling this late was a mistake," she began sobbing, "I'm such an idiot."

Booth sat up, gently pushing Hannah off of him, "No, no, no, Bones! What's wrong?"

"I keep having these bad dreams and I can't take it anymore," she sobbed, "I get bad dreams every night and they feel so real. I know I'm not experiencing my pain again but it's like I have a cut and my brain cuts it as soon as it scabs over. I... if this is what life is like, I don't want to be alive anymore."

Booth jumped out of bed and turned on the light. He started getting dressed as he replied, louder than he meant to, "Suicide isn't the answer, Bones! I'm coming over."

"Booth, I'm not going to kill myself. I just... I'm so tired of being alone," she sighed. 

Booth left his apartment and ran to his car, "You're not alone. You've got me. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

Brennan shook her head as she wiped her tears away, "I'll never have you. You're just beyond my reach."

"Maybe not romantically, but I'll always be there."

Brennan smiled as she started crying harder, "Well, at least there's that."

The two of them talked on the phone until Booth reached Brennan's apartment. He ran up to her door and knocked. She opened it automatically. She wore Booth's tee shirt that she stole from him years ago when he faked his death, which Booth didn't realize was missing. She had on shorts under it so she didn't feel so exposed. 

Booth pulled her into his embrace and she cried into his chest. She clung to him the way a scared child clings to a stuffed animal.

Booth walked them over to the couch and sat down with her, both of them holding onto the other for dear life. 

"Bones... do you wanna talk about it?"

She told him every detail of her dream and Booth listened, his heart hurting as she cried and told her story. How could someone take a child's innocence like that? She may have been fifteen but she was still a child. Even if she was an adult, she still didn't deserve that. No one does. 

"Bones, I promise that you'll never have to suffer through anything remotely like that ever again. You will never be forced to do anything you don't want to do ever again. And if someone does, I'll fucking kill them."

Brennan cried in his chest and he held her as they laid down. As soon as they had both gotten comfortable, they fell asleep. 

From that night on, Brennan never had another nightmare again.


	7. A Day In the Life of Seeley Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple as that

I wake up to a phone call. I check and see it's from Rebecca so I answer it, "Good morning, Rebecca."

"Seeley, Parker and I are going to my mom's this weekend a-"

"Rebecca, please not again!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you two were supposed to have this weekend together so when Mom invited us over, I accepted the offer."

I sigh. There is no winning with this woman. "Can I speak to Parks?"

"Here he is."

"Hi, daddy! Are you excited for this weekend?"

Shit. Of course I get to tell him. 

"Parks, you and your mother are visiting your grandma this weekend. So, I won't be able to see you."

"Oh," I can practically hear his heartbreak over the phone, "But next weekend we should definitely be able to see each other."

"Okay," he sighed, "I'm gonna go. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Parks."

He hung up and I got out of bed. I took the day off so I could spend time with Parker but that's not going to happen. I could stay home and wallow in self pity or I could visit Bones. I'll visit Bones. 

I got out of bed and got into the shower. To keep my mind off of how much I would love to kill Rebecca, I thought about Bones. She's always on my mind anyway, so it wasn't hard to switch gears. If anyone told me a few years ago that I would fall madly in love with Temperance Brennan, I'd tell them that they were full of shit. 

I don't care how long it takes. Bones will marry me some day. I know she will. 

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a Led Zeppelin tee shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes. I combed my hair then checked the time on my phone. It was only nine o'clock. I also had a text from Bones. 

Bones: Hi, Booth, I was just wondering if you and Parker wanted to go to lunch with me later. I'm paying if we do

I chuckled and texted her back. 

Me: Becca cancelled again :( im actually about 2 go 2 get breakfast. U want me 2 get u something? 

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I turned off all the lights then left, locking my door before I left. 

When I got in my car, I checked my phone to see a text from Bones, saying she didn't need breakfast. Well fuck what you say, Bones, you're getting a veggie burrito whether you like it or not! 

I went to McDonald's and ordered her burrito and I got two sausage biscuits with hash browns and a coffee. I had to go into the establishment instead of drive through because Bones has probably finished five cups of coffee already so now, she would want tea instead. I filled the cup 3/4ths of the way with unsweet tea and the rest with sweet tea then stirred it with the straw until it was evenly mixed. Just the way Bones likes it. As I was stirring, a woman who looked like she was 16 came up to me. She had curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a skimpy top and shorts that were so short that you could literally see her underwear poking out of them. 

"Hi, my friend dared me to ask for your number an-"

I saw her come in and sit alone. I didn't want to be flirted with today. 

"Ma'am, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, why does it matter?"

"I don't date girls that can't legally drink. Sorry."

Before she could reply, my food was done. So I grabbed my to-go bag and my coffee and went to my car. 

I drove to the Jeffersonian and went into the Lab. 

I said hi to Zach, Hodgins, Cam, and Angela then I made my way down to Limbo. Bones was staring at the bones of a WWII soldier. 

"Hiya, Bones," I said, causing her to jump. 

She smiled softly at me then saw that I brought food. 

"Booth, you didn't have to bring me anything," she insisted as her stomach began to growl. 

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Now, let's go to your office and eat."

And we did. 

I gave her a burrito and one of my hash browns, even though she insisted that I didn't. We ate and talked for what felt like hours. I watched her movements, like her little hand gestures she makes when she talks. Or the way her eyes light up when I mention something I know she's passionate about. Or the way she smiles when I mispronounce a word and she corrects me. Everything about her is perfect and it's sad that she doesn't even know it. 

After we ate, I went home, but I promised to come back for lunch. I went home and watched a couple documentaries on murders and serial killers. Around 11:45, I left and went to The Diner. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a root beer then I ordered a veggie burger with fries and an iced tea. 

I went to the Jeffersonian and I did the same thing I did that morning. Bones and I ate in her office and we talked. I mentioned some of the little things from the documentaries I watched and I let Bones tell me more about each thing I mentioned. God, she was so beautiful. 

We talked for a solid hour then I went home. I told her I'd pick her up after work and we could watch movie at my place. 

I cleaned up my apartment and made it look perfect. By the time I was done cleaning, it was time to go pick up Bones, so I did. She insisted that I go home so she could work longer but after a good thirty minutes, I convinced her to leave. She got in my car and we drove to the closest Chinese food place and I got us some food to-go and we went home. 

When we got to my place, Bones asked me, "Why are you always so nice to me? I mean... you never bring Angela breakfast or bring Cam lunch. So why me?"

"Well, Bones, that's because you're my best friend."

We were sat on my couch, watching Journey to the Center of the Earth. 

"You're my best friend, too."

We continued watching the movie. Bones would make comments about how it was scientifically inaccurate. I just watched and listened to her. 

After the movie, we stayed up talking until we both fell asleep on my couch. 

I woke up at two in the morning. Bones was laying on top of me. Her face was buried in my chest. Her legs were tangled with mine. Her arms were wrapped around me. She looked so peaceful. I moved slowly as I sat up. I moved her so that I could stand and pick her up. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her down. I got her covered up and I headed to the living room. 

"Booth?"

I came back, "Yeah, Bones?"

"Can you stay? Please?"

I nodded as I got into bed with her and she got right back into the position she was in when we were on the couch and she fell right back to sleep. I smiled as I held her. 

"I love you, Bones."


	8. Bulletproof Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between seasons 3 and 4
> 
> Brennan grieving with Booth's death has left her distraught.

"Temperance, I'm so sorry, bu-"

Brennan shook her head, burying her face in her hands as she began to sob.

Cam, Angela, Sweets, and Hodgins all went home. Brennan was all alone. 

She headed home, sobbing hysterically. When she reached her destination, she went upstairs and into her apartment. She threw herself onto the couch when she realized she was not in her apartment. 

She was in Booth's apartment. 

She grabbed one of the throw pillows on his couch and hugged it tightly as she cried. She couldn't help but sob and think about Booth. 

She stood up and walked around the apartment, tightly holding onto the pillow. Oh, the memories! It hurt! 

She found herself in Booth's bedroom. She dropped the pillow onto the floor as she walked over to sit on the bed. She sat down on the left side of the bed and she laid down. The bed smelled like him, which helped calm her down. She looked over at the nightstand and saw a picture of her, Parker, and Booth in a frame. She smiled lightly as she picked up the frame. She stared at the picture for hours until she fell asleep. 

She dreamed of Booth. Of being in his arms. Of being with him. 

When she woke up, she was cold. The room was dark. She was alone. 

Brennan sighed. She needed to go to work. 

She went to work and went straight to Limbo. She liked it there. Skeletons don't try to get you to talk about your feelings. 

No one else was there. Her friends were all home grieving. She didn't have time for that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brennan hid down in Limbo for the past two weeks. Her friends only recently came back to work. Today, they were there to convince her to not be there. 

Today was Booth's funeral. 

She went because she felt like no one would forgive her if she didn't go. In the car, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. 

The funeral made it all feel so real. So... painful. 

It was all going the way it was supposed to when she saw a familiar face jump out and attack a random person in the crowd, knocking over the casket. The casket opened, revealing a maniquin in place of the body. Seeing the familiar person struggling with fighting the stranger, Brennan hit the stranger with the arm of the doll. 

"Thanks, Bones," the man, the myth, the legend, said to her. 

Brennan looked at Booth in anger as she slapped him and walked away. 

That was the day that all the trust she had in Seeley Booth died. 

The next day, she trusted him as much as she always did. She didn't want to. 

But she loved him and he was alive. 

And that was all that matters.


End file.
